spiltbloodandtakennamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Korosu Kurai
Korosu Kurai was a Nokkturnul from Tamashi who was the king before Sakana Muzai, until he was killed and resurrected as a zombie. History It is known that Kurai was the king of Dimension Tamashi before Sakana, and forged the Sword of Kurai, a dark sword that inflicts pain at the person or people that the blade is pointed at. He apparently welded the sword in the fiery bridge Nemuru, which connects the dream dimension, Dimension Nois-Nemid, to the subconscious of every human mind. However, Sakana somehow proceeded Kurai as king of Tamashi. Appearance/Persona Kurai has a very strong build, has neat black hair with a silver streak running through it and always wears black. His eyes are an extremely light grey, almost white, and he speaks with a cold voice. He is malicious and menacing, but no matter what happens to him, he always seems to heal in the end (e.g: being beheaded, walking out of an explosion, surviving being thrown from the top of a skyscraper etc.). When he loses his Nokkturnul army, he gains some facial hair. When he is beheaded, the Men of Mazja stitch his head back on, and resurrect him as a zombie. Season 2 15: Crown of the Darkness Korosu Kurai is first seen when Midori, Sakana, Kitsune and Sora are taken to Kurai's tower by his Nokkturnul. Kurai says that he will get the BunkoBlade and kill both the Big Freeze and Motsu with it, but Sakana points out that Kurai's lying, saying that the BunkoBlade can only be used once. Kurai summons Kishi Gankyu, who is now working for Kurai, and Midori starts a fight, and wraps Kurai in a cocoon of venom before Kurai can attack. Kurai orders Gankyu to go to Niji, still wrapped in venom. 20: The Battle of Niji When Gankyu calls Kurai, he tells him that he quits, much to Kurai's anger. Kurai tells Gankyu that he cannot quit, and Gankyu retaliates by damaging his phone and throwing it in the ocean. Season 3 26: Blood in the Mirror Kurai is revealed to be the owner of the Ghastly Reflection, and owner of the Garasu-Gap. Kurai is seen at the bar when Midori and Hellena Whisp go to the bar for a drink. Midori isn't pleased when he sees Kurai, and gets even angrier when Kurai starts expressing sexual feelings for Hellena. Midori orders him to get them a Midori/Sprite, to which Kurai obliges. Kurai is later seen in the cellar, fantasizing about Hellena, when Gankyu confronts him and chops off his head, killing him. 27: Scylla's Moon The blood of the deceased Kurai drips onto the dormant Scylla, awakening it. ''Crimson'' Chapter Three: Checkmate As Megami Hanta tries to escape the Temple of Tjassada, she is confronted by a whole lot of people. Megami notices Kurai in the crowd, stitches around his head. Kurai reveals he is a zombie, and Megami mindlessly jumps out of the window. Chapter Five¾: No Time Kurai arrives at the zombie-infested cafe, confronting Megami and Sakana with his new weapon called the Narwhal, which is a baseball bat with a blade at the end. There is a fight, and Sakana tries to destroy Kurai, before blowing up the whole cafe. Chapter Six: When Evil Gets Worse... It is revealed that Kurai is the only zombie that survived the cafe explosion, but his brain is fried, and he forgets what his mission is, to retrieve Megami. This makes Sanshōo angry, and he punches Kurai out of the Temple of Tjassada, to his apparent death. Chapter Seven: A Cold Heat After surviving being punched off the Temple of Tjassada, Kurai has only got a crack in his skull. He is seen spying on Megami and Sakana flirting, and states that he will have revenge... Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys